It is well known that distillation processes are very energy-consuming requiring about 5% of the global energy production. When fossil fuels are used as energy source, the sustainability of e.g. bioethanol production is challenged. Huge efforts have been made to reduce the energy consumption of distillation, and substantial reductions have been achieved by multistage distillation, but in order to achieve further substantial reductions, a new approach is needed.
Diabatic operation represents a promising new approach for energy efficient distillation.
In this context diabatic means that heat supply and removal take place through the common chamber walls.